Strength
by quietauthor13
Summary: Dragon slayer Gajeel joins up with an unwilling Natsu on a mission, but Natsu falls deathly ill. Will Gajeel be his only hope? More importantly, where will this unexpected adventure lead? Warning! Boyxboy and possible yaoi in later chapters.
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**_

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

"Salamander!" the dark haired, heavily pierced dragon slayer called to the pink haired one further up the dirt path surrounded by trees. The larger of the two ran towards the other, his dark furred, scarred exceed flying close behind.

Natsu took a single look at Gajeel and shifted his body to a fighting stance. By the look on Gajeel's face, he meant business.

"You ready, Happy?" Natsu asked the blue exceed standing next to him.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied. Then he spied the exceed behind the burly dragon slayer. "Uh, Natsu, I don't think I can take Pantherlilly."

"What're you talking about?" Natsu exclaimed, practically panting flames in anticipation for the fight. "You're twice the cat he is!"

Finally, Gajeel and Pantherlilly slowed and came to a stop in front of the other two. Taking in Natsu's stance, he cocked a single eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" Gajeel scoffed as the two exceed greeted each other warmly on the ground.

Confused, Natsu allowed his flames to abruptly die out in his open mouth, though he remained poised and ready for action. "What'd ya mean what's the matter with me? You're the one that ran up here shouting at me like you were gonna kill me!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you dumbass! I was coming up here to talk to you about that job you're about to go on."

"What about it?" Happy piped in.

Looking down at the blue exceed and back at Natsu, Gajeel said simply, "We want in."

Finally, Natsu dropped out of his stance, his jaw dropping with it. "What do you mean you want in? You're not replacing Lucy!"

"What are you yammering on about? I'm not replacing that weak Bunny Girl!"

Pantherlilly chose that moment to sprout his wings again, seeing a fight about to break out between the two dragon slayers. He shot up into the air at Natsu's eye level, though he only hit Gajeel at the neck.

"What he means," he said, gesturing towards Gajeel, "is that we need the money, and there are so few jobs that our best option is to team up with someone from the guild and split the reward."

"But we need this money, too," Natsu grumbles.

"Yeah, well Mirajane told us that you took the flyer that had the largest amount of money on it," Gajeel snapped past Pantherlilly's wing. "And while we were on Tenrou Island for seven years some bastard stole all of our money and busted up our place."

Ever the voice of reason, Pantherlilly added, "Natsu-san, surely there's enough money there for you to split it with us. Please, we have no money for food."

Natsu thought back to the flyer he plucked off the request board.

_Help Needed!_

_7,500 Jewel Reward_

_Transport package discreetly from Cassidyville to Magnolia Town._

That was a lot of jewels, but to split the profit with this hard-headed dragon slayer…

"We accept!" Happy said, shooting into the air beside Pantherlilly.

"WHAT?!" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Flames spurted out of his mouth hotter than before.

"Natsu, we have plenty that we can spare," Happy explained. "We at least have our house, even if it needs a little touching up. All we need is a few thousand to get our savings back and be able to buy enough food to last until the next good job comes around.

"Besides, I've never seen a transport mission with this high of a reward. Sounds to me like there's a catch."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Natsu protested.

"But, Natsu, don't you remember the Everlue Mansion?" Happy innocently asked.

"Stop being so—" Pantherlilly quickly placed a paw over Gajeel's mouth to silence him.

"Let's get going," the scarred exceed said.

Not paying any mind to the spluttering dragon slayer, Gajeel stepped around him, snatched the flyer that was sticking out of Natsu's small pack, and started walking down the path. Pantherlilly nodded to Natsu and shrugged apologetically before abandoning his wings to walk alongside the dragon slayer in front.

"Aw, c'mon Natsu," Happy said pleadingly. "You two are so powerful when you work together."

"Yeah, and last time we worked together was supposed to be just that!" Natsu yelled, "the _last time_! Did you forget that he hurt our nakama?"  
Dropping to the ground, Happy sighed and shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"We can't forgive him for what he's done. Remember that." Natsu stomped away, panting angry red flames. "Let's just get this over with."

Looking less than enthused, the blue exceed trudged behind, muttering dejectedly, "Aye, sir."

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

"I don't see why you didn't just partner up with Levy," Natsu growled at Gajeel as they strode through the shady forest path. They'd been walking for two tense hours. Both exceed had wisely chose to stay a few paces back to avoid the sharp tongues of the arguing mages.

"She went with Droy and Jet on a mission," Gajeel replied, spearing Natsu with a sideways glance. "Where's Lucy?"

"That's none of your business!"

Behind the two quarreling dragon slayers, both exceeds trailed. They exchanged whispers among themselves.

"I thought that Gajeel hated Natsu," Happy murmured, sidestepping a fallen twig. "Why does he want to work with him now?"

Sighing, Pantherlilly answered, "Gajeel has a hard time fitting into Fairy Tail from time to time, but it's been getting better. There are just a few people that have yet to accept him, and the worst one is—"

"Natsu," Happy finished for him. Now he understood why Gajeel was being so much more patient with Natsu than normal. Looking up he saw that despite Natsu spitting insults and questions at him, Gajeel would only give a dirty look, answer, and keep walking.

"Exactly. The truth of the matter was that there was another flyer on the request board that would've been more than sufficient to get money for food and water for the next week or so, but after Mirajane told him about the request Natsu took, he chose to try and make right with the other dragon slayer."

Happy suddenly beamed. "So, Gajeel really does have a soft spot."

"Shhh," Pantherlilly said with a small smile. "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll do anything to prove you wrong."

"I can't wait until Natsu finds out!" Grinning from ear to ear, Happy looked up at the two dragon slayers. They were both so different in appearance. Gajeel was tall and broad with long, pitch black hair and multiple piercing accenting his harsh face, but Natsu had a warm face with pink hair and a small body to match, though he certainly had muscle to spare. Still, in personality they had more in common than they might think: a fiery temper, an unwillingness to give up, a protective side for those they cared about, a soft spot that they weren't quick to show off, and a sadness and emptiness inside them for the parents they had lost.

_Why can't they just see what I see?_ Happy thought to himself solemnly. He watched as Natsu turned to Gajeel again to bark another insult at him.

"What makes you think that you're even wanted h—" Natsu's sentence was cut off by a massive, violent coughing fit that shook his shoulders.

"Are you alright Natsu-san?" Pantherlilly asked.

"Fine," he managed to wheeze out as his coughing got more and more violent.

Worriedly, Happy rushed over to Natsu whose face was buried in his elbow in an effort to stifle the coughs. Happy tugged at Natsu's pant leg.

"Natsu, you don't sound okay," he said.

"I'm…okay, Happy…really," Natsu managed around his hacks.

Pantherlilly had come closer to Natsu, trailing right behind his heels. The exceed looked at Gajeel and saw that even _his_ pierced features were twitching into a worried expression.

"Hey, Salamander," Gajeel finally said, "take it easy." He reached out and patted his temporary partner on the back once.

That was all it took for Natsu to fall to his knees, his entire body shaking with the force of his coughs.

"Natsu!" Happy was there at Natsu's side, trying to look Natsu in the face, but the mage had his face in his hands as his coughs got louder.

"Natsu-san, a person does not fall down from a single pat on the back," Pantherlilly said, coming to stand beside Happy. "What is wrong with you?"

"N…nothing," Natsu hacked his answer. "Gajeel…just hit me…too hard."

At this, Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the kneeling mage. "What the hell is the matter with you? You never admit I knocked you down, and I didn't even hit you as hard as I could."

Gajeel knelt down to wrap his hand around Natsu's slender wrist. He yanked, urging the boy up, but instead of helping Natsu up, the force of Gajeel's tug made the pink haired dragon slayer sway and then collapse onto his side.

"Natsu!" they all yelled.

**I know that the first chapter is a little slow at first and leaves off at a major cliffhanger, but what can you do on the introductory chapter? Anyways, I thought that there just weren't enough stories with these two as a pair, so I thought I'd take a little time away from my other fanfiction to do some work on this. And I apologize ahead of time for not updating regularly. =_= But I'd still appreciate reviews! Warning for the next chapter: lots and lots of blood.**


	2. Blood

"Natsu, get up!" Happy shouted, shoving harshly on Natsu's shoulder.

"Calm yourself and open your eyes, Happy," Pantherlilly said. Though his voice was steady, his eyes held apprehension as he added, "The boy is out cold."

Kneeling down, Gajeel noticed he was right. Natsu lay there, eyes shut, body limp. With each rise and fall of his chest, a terrible wheeze could be heard coming from the unconscious mage. Gajeel checked his pulse.

_His heart is beating like crazy_, he thought worriedly.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes flew open, and he struggled onto his hands and knees.

"Natsu?" Happy said hopefully.

Apparently not hearing, Natsu began to heave, making revolting sounds as he wretched. Gajeel tried patting Natsu's back while Happy held his muffler out of the line of fire, but otherwise the three could only watch as Natsu gagged and gagged until finally he threw up—

"Blood," Gajeel whispered, horrified.

Large amounts of blood slipped out from between Natsu's lips as he heaved up more and more. His hands were stained crimson as a puddle formed beneath the now quivering dragon slayer.

Now tears began to form in Happy's eyes. "Natsu!" He turned to Gajeel whose hand still rested on Natsu's back. "What is this?" Happy demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

Finally the blood stopped coming, and Natsu's arms buckled. Gajeel just barely caught him before he landed in the crimson puddle beneath him. Gajeel pulled his partner into his lap, and Natsu's eyelids fluttered closed as he gave a garbled groan. Blood had stained the sides of his mouth in a grim impersonation of a smile.

"How the hell should I know what it is?" Gajeel snapped, at a loss.

"You're a dragon slayer, too!" Happy sobbed out. "Fix him!"

"ENOUGH!" Pantherlilly had changed into his fighting form, knocking Happy back and spearing Gajeel with a fierce look. "Can you not see that this boy is in no condition for us to be wasting time?"

It was true. Natsu's wheezing was getting worse with every second, and when Gajeel checked his pulse again, he found his heart rate had elevated further. Even the tan skin that the young dragon slayer usually had had faded into an unhealthy, pasty color, or lack thereof.

"Wendy," Gajeel breathed.

"She's too far away," Happy sobbed.

"Pull it together!" Gajeel snapped, baring his teeth.

Pantherlilly once again gave Gajeel a withering glare, not that the he was very affected by it. "He's right, Gajeel. She's gone with Erza and Charle on a mission, and from what Charle told me they'll be hours away from Magnolia by now."

Natsu wheezed again, this time getting choked on something, possibly more blood. As Gajeel hoisted him into a sitting position and began to pound his palm flat against his back, the pierced mage realized that Pantherlilly was right. If they tried to get to Wendy, he wouldn't make it.

"Then who else can…?" Gajeel trailed off as a memory came back to him. "Porlyusica!"

Happy stopped mid-sob. "You mean the lady that hates humans?"

"Yeah. Levy said that she's who you took master Makarov to after…"

"After you demolished the guild," Pantherlilly said dismissively, shaking his head. "We don't have time to relive the past. Do you think she could save him?"

Finally, Natsu stopped coughing and opened his eyes. He stared at Gajeel with dull eyes devoid of vigor and health.

"Salamander!" Gajeel suddenly exclaimed. "You better stay with me!"

Both exceeds watched the dazed boy anxiously, hoping silently for a response of some sort. Happy sniffled quietly, shaking softly.

"G…Gajeel?" Natsu made a weak effort to sit up.

"Stay down, Natsu-san," Pantherlilly ordered softly, pushing him back into Gajeel's arms. "We're running out of time." Turning back to Gajeel, he asked, "Do you know where this Porlyusica is?"

The raven haired mage nodded.

"Then you'll take him to her," Pantherlilly continued. "Happy and I will fly ahead and tell her the situation. I'm assuming you know the way also." This he directed at Happy who was gaping up at him, tears staining his fur.

"Why can't I take Natsu?" he shouted. "I'm faster than he is!"

"Yes, but if something happens to him on the way there, you will be unable to defend both yourself and Natsu-san!" Pantherlilly shouted back. "Toss aside what you want for yourself, and think about what is best for your friend. You cannot carry him, and someone must alert this Porlyusica so that she might prepare herself beforehand."

Happy looked down at his feet, sniffling. He nodded, but when he said nothing more, Pantherlilly turned back to Gajeel. "Go now before he's too far gone!"

Gajeel nodded. He hoisted Natsu over his shoulder where the younger dragon slayer hung limply against his broad back, his breathing raspy and wheezing. Without another word, Gajeel sprinted off down the path.

"Come, Happy." Pantherlilly shrank down to his normal form. "You must show me the way."

With a quick whimper of acknowledgement, Happy sprouted his wings and flew off as fast as his wings could carry him, leaving Pantherlilly struggling to keep up.

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

"Don't you dare die on me," Gajeel panted. He saw where a small forest trail split off from the main road and rushed headlong into it, ignoring the leaves scratching into his skin and clothes. Still, he was careful to make sure no branches cut into Natsu. He'd lost far too much blood as it was.

Gajeel's job was made harder as his passenger began to cough and squirm, causing him to nearly lose his grip around Natsu's waist.

"Hey, knock it off, will ya?" Gajeel snapped, leaping over a large boulder in the middle of the path.

Natsu muttered something unintelligible.

"Safe your strength," Gajeel ordered gruffly.

But his partner refused to listen. "Muffler," he muttered into Gajeel's shoulder.

"What?"

At that, Natsu was struck by another fit of violent coughing that seemed to ravage his entire body. The fit was so violent that it made Gajeel half-drop Natsu.

"Fuck!" He stumbled down the path for a beat before he regained his footing and shifted Natsu in his arms so that his pink hair was cradled in one arm and his sandaled feet hung off the other.

"M…muffler," Natsu managed around coughs. "Pl…please." He weakly tried to pull at it, but succeeded only in wearing himself out before Gajeel caught him by the wrist.

"Will you knock it off?" he said. Then Natsu coughed again and he realized why Natsu was desperately trying to yank off his muffler. Blood spatters coated his chest and chin from where the pink haired mage had coughed up blood, but more apparent were the flecks of crimson that were beginning to stain the light fabric.

"Look, I get it," Gajeel said, softer this time. "But we can't afford a stop."

Dull eyes met dark as Natsu begged, "P…please…I…Ign…eel." More coughs racked his body, making him quake in Gajeel's arms.

_Oh, yeah. His dragon gave him that muffler_, Gajeel thought to himself, tearing his gaze away from the path every so often to look at the boy in his arms. He unconsciously tossed his head to get his hair away from the piercings closest to his raven locks, thinking of Metalicana.

After a moment of indecision, Gajeel gave a small but frustrated cry and came to a stop. He shifted Natsu's weight so that he cradled the boy in one arm, freeing his other hand. Using it, he carefully unraveled the muffler from Natsu's trembling neck, careful not to smear any of the blood that had yet to dry on the fabric.

"Thank…you," Natsu whispered as his entire body tensed.

He started choking again, gasping for breath. Gajeel knelt on one knee, setting Natsu on the earth with his back against his strong leg for support. Without warning more blood poured out of Natsu's mouth, drenching his chest and vest.

Gajeel paled at the gruesome sight. There was more than the first time, and Natsu looked deathly pale against the last of the lifeblood that dribbled down his own chin. His eyes had closed again, his breathing ragged, uneven, desperate.

Not caring about the blood on his hands, Gajeel hastily peeled drenched vest off the other mage's form, tied the spattered muffler around his own shoulder, and hoisted Natsu back into his arms—bridal style so as to keep a closer eye on the struggling boy. He ran again, faster than he ever had in his life.

"Don't die on me," Gajeel snapped at the unconscious figure in his arms, but Natsu just laid there, his features twisted in anguish as he struggled for breath and life.

Gajeel ran. He didn't know for how long. He just ran until he finally saw a small cottage in the distance. Happy and Pantherlilly were standing at the sides of an elderly woman with pink hair held up with a gold pin.

"Hang on, Salamander," Gajeel told the gasping boy. He added in a voice that was barely audible, "Hang on, Natsu."

**A little gruesome description never did anyone harm…unless they happened to be squeamish in which case I'm sorry. There shouldn't be too much more of this blood in the next chapter. As for the rest, I'm winging them so who knows? Don't forget to review please! =^.^= Coming up, a hint at what's wrong with poor Natsu.**

**P.S. A thanks to my first reviewer of this story, Naturesshadow. Awesome review! It gave me so much confidence in this story, and it told me what was good. If you have any critiques (this goes to everyone), I want to go into the writing field so lay on the negativity!**


	3. Desperation

Porlyusica laid a wet rag on Natsu's forehead as he lay flat on his back, unmoving in the little wooden cot she'd placed him on. His breathing was still ragged and had a terrible wheeze to it, but he had stopped coughing at least.

"You say that he was vomiting blood?" she asked the three sitting on the bench near the bed.

Gajeel remained silent and grim but nodded. Happy could only sob into his paws, sure that he was going to lose his best friend.

It was Pantherlilly who spoke up first. "That's correct. He began coughing and trembling just before the blood came up."

"And it was only once?" The healer eyed them all incredulously as she asked.

Pantherlilly opened his mouth to confirm her question, but Gajeel cut him off: "No, he had another episode in the woods while he was with me."

"I see," Porlyusica said simply, turning back to Natsu as he wheezed loud enough to echo throughout the room.

"What's happening to him?" Happy wept. "Is he gonna make it?"

"He has a rare and deadly form of magic poisoning," she answered. Striding over to one of her nearby cabinets, she procured a small bottle of clear liquid and a petite dropper. "It drains a mage's vitality and magic power while causing the body to deteriorate from within. It begins in the stomach, causing internal bleeding and bloody vomiting, which you've already witnessed. As for his survival…" She carefully squeezed three droplets into Natsu's mouth. "I can't be sure."

Once again, Happy was thrown into hysteria, sobbing into the already drenched fur of his forepaws. Pantherlilly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder in an attempt to placate him, but to no avail.

After a moment, Porlyusica twisted around to glare at Happy. "Stop your blubbering and listen to me!"

Hearing her harsh tones, both exceed snapped to attention, tears momentarily forgotten.

"I can still save him," she said slowly as if she were talking to small children. "But I need quiet. That is why I would like you all to leave for the time being."

Her words shocked each of them. Happy stood up tall and puffed out his chest to make himself look as big as possible.

"I won't leave Natsu!" he cried boldly.

All of a sudden, Natsu started to cough again, this time weakly but still harshly. Porlyusica turned back to quickly rummage through her cabinets.

"Take the blue cat outside before he starts up again," Porlyusica barked. "This isn't going to be a pretty sight."

Gajeel's mind shot back to the limp figure in the woods that had had blood gushing from his mouth. With a shudder, he grasped Happy by the nape of the neck. He walked to the door, trying to ignore Natsu's painful sounding hacks as he called gruffly for Pantherlilly to follow.

Outside with the door shut up behind them, Gajeel dropped Happy in an undignified heap on the ground.

"_I won't leave_!" Happy shouted.

Pantherlilly, looking solemn and sympathetic, placed a paw on his comrade's shoulder and said, "I understand your pain, but if the healer believes us leaving is best, I think we should go."

"No! You don't understand!" Happy brusquely swiped the tears off his cheeks. "You couldn't understand! Gajeel is standing right there just fine while Natsu is laying in there dying!"

A tense silence overtook the group. All that could be heard was Happy's hushed weeping as he glared at the other exceed.

"AH!" Natsu's tormented scream broke the silence, ricocheting off the surrounding trees eerily.

"Natsu!" Happy instinctually ran back into the cottage, and Pantherlilly ran in after him, cursing under his breath.

But Gajeel simply stood where he was, staring blankly at the cottage. He moved his hand up to rub his shoulder only to brush the muffler that he realized was still fastened there.

He unraveled it and held the length of fabric out before him. Small flecks of crimson stained the ends of it, but it was still salvageable. As more of Natsu's screams flooded into the clearing, Gajeel remembered that it wasn't the scarf that was in need of fixing.

Again the bloody scene in the forest came back to him. He blanched at the memory. The shade of a tall tree with broad, green leaves beckoned, so Gajeel took a seat beneath it, his mind racing. He'd seen the dragon slayer bleed; he'd seen him black out; he'd even seen him on the brink of death. It had never bothered him before to such an extent, so why did it now?

With a sigh, he buried his head in his hands. Instead of his hands, though, Natsu's muffler came up to meet his face. He reared back a fraction of an inch, forgetting that he still held it. The metallic scent of blood—Natsu's blood—filled Gajeel's nostrils, and he nearly dropped the muffler in disgust but stopped when he smelled something else. A warm, heady scent replaced the smell of blood. He inhaled again, his senses tingling with an intoxicating mixture of exotic spice and the scent of the earth after a fresh rainfall.

_What is this?_ Gajeel thought to himself, holding the muffler to his nose to inhale the wonderful smell.

"Gajeel."

He quickly hid the muffler behind his back as he leapt up and spun around. Standing in the doorway were Pantherlilly and a distraught Happy. Vaguely Gajeel realized that, thankfully, Natsu's cries of pain had finally stopped.

The dark furred exceed cocked at Gajeel. "What is that behind your back?"

A bright red flush colored Gajeel's cheeks as he reluctantly revealed the muffler. "Natsu was getting blood on this. I, uh, thought I'd keep it safe for him." He nodded to the cottage behind them and added, "What's going on in there?"

"Natsu woke up after…" Happy shook his head, clearing it of whatever awful scene took place. "We told him bye. He's unconscious now, but he wanted to know where his muffler was."

Eager to find an escape, Gajeel strode past the two without sparing a backwards glance. "I'll leave it for him."

The door clicked shut behind him as he entered the room. Against the wall was Natsu's cot where he wheezed feebly. Standing over the bed, Gajeel saw that there was still no color in Natsu's cheeks, and he smelled like blood and death. The stark, white blankets that covered him from his shoulders down were not the same as the gray one that lay atop him before Gajeel rushed out which were, he discovered with a sideways glance, lying in a bloody heap on the nearby bench.

"He's not doing well," Porlyusica said behind him. "He's lost a dangerous amount of blood, and I need a full day with him to stop the bleeding within him."

"Then take a full day," he said. "He's sure as hell not finishing this mission with the rest of us."

The healer gave the pierced mage a sorrowful glance that made his mouth go instantly dry. "I fear he doesn't have that much time left to him."

Gajeel took a step back. He felt as though he'd been struck. Natsu—indestructible _Natsu_, who'd been his usual spitfire self just that morning—might not see another sunrise.

"Ga…jeel."

Hearing his name, Gajeel spun around to see Natsu with his eyes barely open and a single hand outstretched. Blood shone on his lips as he struggled to find words, but could only gasp for breath.

"Save your strength," Gajeel barked at him. He grasped Natsu's hand gingerly, careful not to bruise him. "Don't waste your breath."

"No point," Natsu replied with a look of resignation. "I…heard."

Gajeel's eyes widened. Natsu had never stopped fighting. "Stop! You're gonna be fine, Salamander. You hear me?"

"Natsu, he's right," Porlyusica said, her voice firm. "The more you speak, the closer you bring yourself to your grave. Hush, child."

Trembling, the bedridden mage jerked his head from side to side. "No. Have to…tell you…Gajeel."

Said dragon slayer knelt down to be at eye level with his fading partner. "Knock it off, Salamander. You'll get your chance to say it another day when you've got your strength back."

His voice a barely audible whisper, Natsu spoke: "Gajeel." He smiled, much to the raven haired mage's surprise. "You are…my nakama." And with that, the dragon slayer went limp, his hand slipping out of Gajeel's.

"Na-ka-ma," Gajeel whispered reverently, testing every syllable on his tongue. Never had Natsu fully accepted him for what he had done to Levy, Jet, and Droy. Yet he chose to use possibly his final words to put aside their bad blood with a few simple words.

He spun around to face Porlyusica, his eyes blazing with determination. "There has to be _something_ you can do!"

The old woman gazed disbelievingly at him but merely said, "He needs a blood transfusion, but the only way that could happen would be if there were someone around here that had O positive or O negative blood, like Natsu's. Without that, there's nothing I—"

"There _is_ a chance then," Gajeel said, his face softening as hope flooded his features.

Porlyusica scoffed at him. "How? There isn't time to check dozens of mages' blood, much less find them and bring them here."

"You don't have to. You've got me." He held out his arm, showing her the blue veins near the surface of his skin. "_I_ have O negative."

"But how could you possibly know?" A rare sight was revealed: Porlyusica's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"Are you really gonna waste time finding out?" Gajeel shoved his arm in her face, glaring at her over his forearm. "Hook us up before I lose my nakama!"

**So, I know this chapter is kind of slow, but I hope that the next chapter will be better and that you'll all bear with me until then. Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite! It means so much to me! =^.^= Keep them coming, and I'll keep posting!**


	4. Second Chances

"Just how long is this gonna take?" Gajeel asked, eyeing the needle stuck in his arm. He sat in a chair beside the cot while the healer went to work.

Porlyusica seemed to ignore him and held her hands over his arm, chanting softly while the pierced dragon slayer's blood began to flow sluggishly through the clear tubing connecting the needle in his arm with the one in Natsu's.

Seeing he would get no answer, Gajeel turned instead to stare at the tube as it filled with his own crimson essence. It felt strange having blood drawn out of his arm while he sat with a bandage wrapped around his forearm, cutting off circulation to it. Passively watching the reason his strength began to slowly ebb—it felt completely unnatural, against every instinct screaming at him.

But as he followed the path of crimson, Gajeel saw the pale mage. Instantly, he banished all second thoughts. He _had _to do this. He knew what it was like to be that desperate boy praying for a savior that would likely never come; he knew what it was like to have lost all hope; he knew what it was like to have that chilling darkness always lurking at the edge of his vision, waiting to envelop him. He shuddered at the memory of—

_Whack!_

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you, stupid human!" the healer roared at Gajeel, snapping him out of his flashback.

"I'm listening, witch!" Gajeel snapped back. His free hand shot to the back of his head where Porlyusica had harshly slapped him, and he noted that whatever incantation she'd been so focused on must have been completed since her hands were available to deal him the blow. "What're you blabbin' about?"

She shoved two pairs of clamps and a pair of scissors in his face. "The tube will glow blue when the transfusion is complete," she explained in a clipped tone. "When that happens you are to place a clamp around the ends of the tubing to stop the flow and snip the tubing before you remove the needles. Use the cloth on that table there to put pressure on the wound when you take the needles out. That should stop the bleeding until I get back to close the wound."

"Okay, okay." Then Gajeel realized the implications of her words. "Wait, why can't you do this? Ain't you supposed to be the expert?"

"I have to take these sheets down to the river and clean them."

"Well, do ya have to do that _now_?"

She gave him a warning look, eyes glinting, and said, "Only if you'd like to have clean, blood-free blankets when you go to sleep tonight."

Though he speared her with an irritated glare, he grumbled begrudgingly, "Fine. Just be quick, will ya, witch?"

_Slap!_

"Show some respect, filthy human!" she spat at him, her hand still raised in warning.

Gajeel opened his mouth to snap at the wrinkled woman, but then thought better of it as the quickly forming knots on the back of his head began to throb. "Anything else?" was his carefully chosen phrase.

"The spell should be done just before I return." She snatched the bloodied sheets from the bench. "Just remember what I said, and you should both be fine."

He nodded, and she left, shutting the door behind her. The two mages were alone for the first time in a long time without even their faithful exceed at their sides.

Not that Natsu's overzealous sidekick had been eager to go. Gajeel winced at the memory of telling Happy he would be staying behind. There had been a lot of screaming, and he found that the little cat was more than capable of causing him harm despite the differences in their power. He winced again, this time covering his groin at the memory of Happy's uncalled-for blow.

Eager to distract himself, he peered around the little cottage. Wasn't much to look at as far as he was concerned. It felt too stuffy, like there was hardly room to breathe. Of course he'd always been more partial to open spaces thanks to Metalicana's upbringing. His dragon parent would always take him to huge clearings with fast flowing rivers and plenty of trees nearby to occupy himself with. But his favorite memories were of when they took a trip to the mountains. Feeling the wind pull at you, trying to drag you into the seemingly endless abyss, and then being able to stand strong against the highest peak and laugh because he was stronger, stronger than nature—paradise. Metalicana, though, was beyond strong. He was untouchable. Yet he was gone…

Pain tore at Gajeel's heart. Where did Metalicana go?

Natsu's wheeze, even louder than before, snapped his attention back to the weak mage, and he wondered about his dragon parent, Igneel. What was he like? Was he as strong as Metalicana? _Perhaps Natsu will tell me when this is all over_, Gajeel's wistful half wondered, thinking back to what Natsu had called him mere hours ago: nakama.

_Forget it_, Gajeel's colder half snapped back. _Don't be so naïve and stupid._ He shook his head, banishing his first, unrealistic thought. There was no telling if Natsu was even coherent enough to remember what he said, much less mean it. He should know better than to trust a few words. Words meant nothing.

But he couldn't help but question why he wanted so badly to believe Natsu's words.

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

Time passed. Gajeel didn't know how much, only that it passed by slowly as his attention bounced back to memories of Metalicana and, later, memories of his brief time with Fairy Tail until the tube finally began to shine a bright blue.

With Porlyusica's instructions in mind, Gajeel took one of the clamps in his hands and gently pinched the tubing shut at the end of Natsu's needle.

Just as Gajeel was reaching for the second clamp, his foot caught on the leg of his chair, causing him to trip. After the impact he lifted his head, expecting a subtle ache, and he was surprised to find the only pain was in his knees that he'd jarred on the hard wooden floor. Then he found the explanation lying beneath his upper body: he'd half-landed on the still unconscious Natsu.

His first reaction was to jump up, unused to the close proximity to the fire mage, but when he glanced up at Natsu's face, he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. The pink haired boy's features were finally peaceful and calm, his breathing eased. He looked, Gajeel thought, cute as he slept.

_Don't go getting soft_, Gajeel thought, scowling at himself. Still, he could not bring himself to move while he had this perfect view of the other dragon slayer.

But as he watched, Natsu's eyes scrunched up, his forehead crinkling as he grimaced in his sleep. Before Gajeel could react, his eyes flew wide, his mouth widening like a fish's as he struggled for air.

"Salamander!" Gajeel quickly shifted so that he was leaning over Natsu's head and shoulders, an arm on either side of his head.

Just like before, Natsu began to cough, and Gajeel feared the lifeblood he'd just given would do no good now. Flecks of blood flew from pale lips as Natsu weakly coughed, gasping for precious air when he could.

"Hang on!" Gajeel ordered desperately. "I'll get the witch." He tried to run for the door, but a wave of dizziness overtook him as his body suddenly registered the lack of blood. His step faltered, and as he fell to his knees, he accidentally knocked over the table with the last clamp and the scissors. That's when he remembered.

"Shit!" He glanced behind him and saw Natsu's arm hanging off the bed, kept up only by the tubing connecting him to Gajeel. The needle was still buried deeply in his arm and refused to budge, and Gajeel realized it was likely Porlyusica's doing to ensure the needle would stay where it should. But now if he moved any more, he'd drag Natsu out of the cot, possibly injuring the boy further. He'd have to carry him.

Before Gajeel could move to snatch up the boy, Natsu wheezed a raspy, sickening wheeze. Gajeel watched, disturbed at the sounds of sickness emanating from the fire mage lying there helplessly. The wheeze stopped

All was still.

Scrambling to his feet, Gajeel rushed over to Natsu's bedside again. Green eyes stared blankly upwards at the ceiling, all life gone from them. His chest was still, absent of the telltale rise and fall of breathing. Blood stained his lips and left a ring around his mouth that caused him to appear paler than before.

"_NATSU!_"

Running off instinct, Gajeel gripped the glowing still tube between his hands and snapped it in two with his teeth, crimson globs spattering everywhere. More mobile, he reached up and pinched the Salamander's nose shut, tilting his head back. Gajeel frantically crashed his lips against Natsu's and began to breathe for him. Natsu's precious blood smeared both their faces until Gajeel moved down to pump Natsu's chest to get his heart pumping again.

"Breathe, damn it!" Gajeel cried. He slammed his hands into Natsu's chest again before he mashed his lips against Natsu's still lifeless ones again. _No,_ Gajeel thought, pouring air into his lungs. His features scrunched up as fear for his fellow fairy truly set in. _You can't leave. No, Natsu. No!_

The iron taste of blood filled Gajeel's mouth as he raised his head. The mage in the cot laid still, his eyes glazed over, unseeing.

"Damn you, Salamander!" He pounded on Natsu's chest again. "Ya can't just leave! You've got that stupid cat and Bunny Girl! Wendy and Master Makarov! Erza! Grey! Your nakama!" He bent down and filled Natsu's lungs with air once again.

Finally, Natsu gasped, and the life returned to his eyes. He shut his eyes against the pain he felt with each gulp of air grating against his raw throat.

"Fuck," Gajeel breathed, pulling away. "You scared the shit outta me, Salamander."

Said mage peered up at Gajeel through hooded eyes. "What?"

"You weren't breathing," he answered, his legs shaking. "I brought ya back."

Natsu's only response was a bleary blink. His eyes trailed over Gajeel, taking in the blood on and around his lips, the fear and relief in his eyes, the sheen of sweat on his skin. He swayed back and forth gently, and he looked ashen for some reason. And his arm…

"What is that?" Natsu rasped, staring at Gajeel's arm.

The metal dragon slayer glanced down the needle and blanched. The needle still stuck out of his flesh, and the magic was still in full affect, causing blood to flow lazily into what remained of the tube and out the torn end.

Choosing to neglect the other clamp and scissors, Gajeel gripped the needle and yanked it out, saying, "Something that might've saved your hide, too."

Wasting no more time, he set about removing the needle from Natsu's arm, using the cloth Porlyusica had laid out to stop the bleeding before he tended his own wound. As he worked, he explained to Natsu the healer's diagnosis and her solution to his extreme blood loss.

"She said earlier before Happy and Lilly left that you'd ingested some kind of magic you weren't supposed to," Gajeel said gruffly. "What kind of stupid move did ya pull this time?"

"Oh," Natsu half smirked at Gajeel, the blood on his lips making it look gruesome. "When Acnologia hit Tenrou Island, the Fairy Shell didn't block out all of it. I ate the part that got in so nobody else would get hurt. Must've been that."

"You idiot!" Gajeel gripped his arm tightly, making Natsu wince. "Do you know what the hell you did to yourself?"

While Natsu scrambled for an answer, the door slowly creaked open. Porlyusica stood in the doorway with the now clean sheets draped over her arm, taking in the scene.

"What happened?" she whispered, eyes wide, expression unreadable.

"Um…" Gajeel looked around the room, realizing he'd made the place a bloodied mess. "Ya see—"

Porlyusica smacked him on the head again, this time with a broom that materialized seemingly out of nowhere. "This is why I don't like humans!" she yelled. "They never think!"

**Hey everybody! I tried a little something different with my writing this time, and I know it makes it longer, but I hope the changes make the story better. =^.^= And to snowjanakute, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I hope you keep reading! And thank you for the compliment. And thank everyone else for the compliments too! Please read and enjoy! Please review, too!**


	5. Through the Night

"Gajeel," came the whisper. "Gajeel, wake up."

Lifting himself onto his elbows, Gajeel looked to the doorway of the small back room he slept in. There stood Natsu, dressed only in his pants. His figure was eerily silhouetted against the dim moonlight filtering in through the doorway, and the only visible feature on his face was his eyes which shone brightly against the shadows of the night.

"Salamander." A small smirk formed on Gajeel's lips. "The witch said you'd be down for the rest of the night at least."

"She was wrong," Natsu said with his usually cockiness. Power all but poured off him in waves, showing his restored state. "It's gonna take more than that to keep me down."

Gajeel shook his head and chuckled with relief, getting up from the pallet he'd made on the floor. "Yeah well wait 'till I get a hold of your tail for pulling that kinda stupid shi—"

Suddenly, Natsu had him pinned against the wall by his wrists, their noses inches apart. Gajeel could feel the other's hot breath against his face. Natsu grinned wickedly at him, the former's canines much longer than usual, glinting in the darkness menacingly.

"What the hell?" Gajeel yelled, shocked. He tried to lash out at Natsu with a few swift kicks to the stomach, but the frightening dragon slayer remained unfazed by his blows. In fact, his green eyes were glinting with sickening amusement and—Gajeel shuddered—bloodlust.

"What's the matter, Gajeel?" Natsu said in a tone that sent fear trickling down Gajeel's spine.

"You'd turn on your own nakama?" Gajeel kicked out again, this time landing the heavy blow in the center of Natsu's chest, but it only seemed to make him tighten his already unbreakable hold on the pierced mage's burly arms.

Natsu laughed, malice dripping from his voice. "Are you really fucked up enough in the head to think I'd claim you as my nakama?"

The pain of rejection tore deep into Gajeel's heart. How could he be stupid enough to expect Natsu to put aside what he'd done to his true nakama? Levy, Jet, Droy, everyone. He'd destroyed their old guild with his own two hands. How could anyone forgive that?

"No," Gajeel murmured, head hung low.

Again Natsu laughed that spine chilling chuckle. "I think you're lying." He leaned in so close to Gajeel that the trapped dragon slayer could feel Natsu's devilish smirk against his cheek. "Do you know what happens to bastards that lie to me?"

His words raised a red flag in Gajeel's mind. He fought with renewed vigor, adrenaline and fear pushing his heart rate high. Yet his struggles were in vain as Natsu's grip only tightened painfully, causing the bones in his wrists to creak and groan in anguished protest.

"Ah!" Gajeel kicked out a final time, frantically hitting wherever he could, but instead of freedom, he found a new pain that tore through his neck. Natsu's fangs dug deep into his skin. Blood gushed from his throat as Gajeel gave a mangled cry of agony, and Natsu chuckled with sadistic pleasure as he sank his fangs in deeper and deeper, severing muscles, crushing Gajeel's windpipe until breathing was no longer possible for the trapped mage. Natsu refused to let go until Gajeel went limp, and even then the demented fire mage opted to tear out Gajeel's throat, leaving a gaping wound of torn muscle and precious blood.

"I only came back to settle this," Natsu growled, staring Gajeel down as blood dripped down both their necks, "just like you should have when you had the chance." He sneered at his old comrade as though he were prey. "But instead you made me stronger. Now look at you. At _my mercy_."

With a single swift motion, he twisted and broke Gajeel's wrists before letting him fall to the floor in a gory heap. So much of his blood had left him that the metal dragon slayer could only lie there in agony, the flesh of his neck tattered.

With the last of his strength he turned his gaze up so that he could see Natsu, still grinning, a fireball in hand. "I told you I was the strongest."

And flames engulfed Gajeel's world.

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

"AH!" Gajeel shot up, throwing his blankets to the side. His eyes frantically darted around the room. The door was still shut, and he was the only one there.

Burying his face in his hands, he took a deep shuddering breath. "Nightmare." A cold sweat dripped down his neck, sending uneasy shivers down his spine.

_Natsu wouldn't do that_, he thought to himself. _That kid wouldn't have the guts to do something like that._ He still shuddered as he remembered how it had felt when Natsu's fangs sank deep into his skin. His entire body remained tense, ready for an attack, and he kept throwing his head over his shoulder, expecting to see green, glinting eyes and a frightening white grin.

Gajeel wondered whether or not the fire dragon slayer was even well enough yet to stand up, but he quickly banished the thought as ridiculous. _It'll be a miracle if he ain't still wheezin'_, he assured himself. Then all the memories of Natsu's surprises came rushing to him unwelcome.

Finally, he shook his head and got to his feet. _Just a peek_, he thought as he opened the creaky wooden door.

Moonlight flooded Gajeel's vision as it poured in through the open windows of the kitchen beyond his borrowed room, and a cool breeze blew against his bare chest. The world was quiet and calm, but something was not right.

The world was too still. There was no movement, no sound…

No sound—why couldn't he hear Natsu wheezing?

Without a second thought, Gajeel darted through the darkened hallway connecting the kitchen and the living room where the fire dragon slayer was. He cursed as he felt time slow, and the skin on the back of his neck prickled as one tragic scenario ran through his mind again and again.

Finally, he pounded into the living room, hurrying to Natsu's beside. He feared what he might see—a deathly pale face, blue lips, those lifeless, glazed over green eyes.

He let out a sigh of sweet relief as he took in the steady rise and fall of Natsu's bare chest, but his worry came rushing back to him as he saw that Natsu's pallid features were scrunched up as though he were in great pain. The slender boy's body tensed a bit more with each panting breath, tossing his head to one side and then the other, and a sheen of sweat shone on what was visible of his skin, coating from his forehead down to his chest. Natsu wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't getting much better either. Gajeel thought anxiously back to the conversation he'd had with Porlyusica just before he'd gone to bed:

_"I thank you for your donation," she'd said curtly, "despite the mess all over my home. He now has a fighting chance."_

_ "Yeah?" he'd replied, furrowing his pierced eyebrows. "Then how do ya explain what the hell just happened? People don't just stop breathing because they're gonna be okay."_

_ She turned back to look at him, the same warning glint there but mingling with something else this time, concern. "Just because he has a chance doesn't mean that he will live. He is still very weak, and the amount of blood you gave him was not nearly enough to fully restore the amount he's already lost."_

_ Hearing that had made Gajeel's blood run cold. He opened his mouth to ask how they would know for sure whether he would live or…or…he couldn't think it._

_ "If he makes it through the night, he'll live," she said, answering his unsaid question._

_ "What if he stops breathing again like earlier?" Gajeel said, not satisfied with her answer. "I could barely bring him back."_

_ For a moment, the healer did not answer him. She stared at him, her eyes boring into him, searching for something, though for what Gajeel did not know. Her tight lipped mouth stayed shut tight, uttering not another word._

_ "Well?" Gajeel had finally snapped._

_ The searching in her eyes finally faded as her usual resentment flared brightly in her gaze, concern poorly hidden there. "Then we'll know what happened to him come morning."_

A shiver ran up and down his spine. Seeing Natsu here, still struggling, Gajeel was not entirely sure that he would be able to make it until morning. All his efforts would be in vain, all the blood he gave, the money he'd given up when he abandoned the mission, all the worry he'd felt eating away at him ever since the Salamander had collapsed on the road earlier that day—so, so much worry for this unbreakable boy.

But he wasn't unbreakable anymore. Now he was fragile, pained, suffering as he lay there on the cot. Even the heat that usually emanated from his body left him, leaving him to shiver as the blanket slid down to show his bare chest and stomach.

It pained Gajeel to see him in such a state and left the metal dragon slayer feeling utterly helpless. What could he do? Was there anything within his power that could ease Salamander's pain? He racked his brain for answers while he watched the weakened mage shake. Nothing came to mind.

So instead, he stood there over the boy, watching as he struggled in his restless sleep. He watched as more sweat began to pour off his body and his shivers became more and more violent. Once, Natsu's features twisted tightly in evident pain, his mouth opening in a silent cry, and Gajeel's breath caught in his throat until the boy finally relaxed enough to go back to his inner fight. Finally, when the fire mage's teeth started clattering together noisily, Gajeel leaned forward to pull the blanket back up to Natsu's chin and rubbed his palms against Natsu's arms and shoulders beneath the fabric.

_At least,_ Gajeel thought to himself, _I can make sure you're still warm. Won't do ya any good to get a cold along with this mess._

Though he still tossed his head from side to side, and his face was still a pasty white, Gajeel managed to put a stop to his shivering by the time he finished his work. It was then that the chill began to creep up the metal mage's spine and wrap its frigid tendrils around his arms. Goose bumps raised on his skin, and he let out a shudder. No wonder Natsu had been cold. Turning back to the hallway, he told himself it would be bad if he caught a cold, too. Better go back to bed and hope for the best…

He took a single step back towards his bedroom. Then he felt a tug on his pant leg and heard a gentle, almost silent plea:

"Gajeel."

Slowly, the metal dragon slayer twisted his body back around to gaze down disbelievingly at the pale hand that held feebly onto his trousers. There lay the unconscious mage, his features finally relaxed as he gingerly gripped Gajeel's pant leg.

"Gajeel," Natsu mumbled drearily in his sleep.

Muttering under his breath, Gajeel stared at the pink haired boy, uncertain of what he should do. Should he go back to bed, hope for the best? That's what most others would expect him to do, and that's normally what he would have done. Of course, normally Natsu wouldn't be calling out for Gajeel either.

"Gajeel." Natsu tugged gently on Gajeel's pant leg until the metal dragon slayer took a step back. Sensing the fabric near his face at last, the fire mage nuzzled his pallid cheek against the trousers. "So…nice."

A fierce blush colored the raven haired mage's entire face, though he couldn't force himself to turn away. It was a long time coming, but finally Natsu's breathing completely evened out, and on his face Gajeel thought he could almost make out the ghost of a serene smile. After such a chaotic, frightening day, the fire mage at last seemed to have calmed.

Who was Gajeel to steal that from him now?

Glancing over his shoulder and around the room, the pierced boy reassured himself that no one else, not even the harpy of a healer, was there to witness what he was about to do: he shimmied over to Natsu's bedside again, careful not to make Natsu lose his grip, propped the boy's head up, and slowly settled down at the head of the bed before lowering the sickly mage's head onto his lap.

_I guess this ain't so bad_, Gajeel thought while he peered down at Natsu's upturned face. _Not like anyone's gonna see, and Salamander's probably not gonna to be awake by the time I get out of this cot anyway._

At that moment, Natsu chose to turn his head and bury his face in the bend of Gajeel's knee. Only one side of his face was still visible with part of his small smile causing a dimple to form on his cheek, and Gajeel's blush spread down his neck and torso until he was the same shade as Erza's hair. He was being cuddled with—by another _guy_!

_Salamander better not say a word about this, _ever.

Gajeel attempted to glare down at Natsu, but couldn't quite keep the scowl on his face. How could he be upset with the boy when he laid there pale, shivering, and coated in sweat with the possibility of never seeing another sunrise? The metal mage could still remember when he was terribly sick and Metalicana looked after him. There was nothing more inviting back then than snuggling into the dragon father's warm belly as he slept.

"Rest easy…Natsu," Gajeel finally whispered, his eyelids growing heavy as he began to relax against the headboard. He reached out to pet Natsu's pink hair, mimicking how Metalicana would nuzzle his snout against his own raven locks as a child. "You ain't allowed to die yet."

And a peaceful sleep wrapped around the two of them.

Of course, even Porlyusica's heart melted at the sight of the dragon slayers enveloped in each other's warmth and calm as she peered out from her cracked door where Gajeel had overlooked her. She smiled from her hiding place in the deep shadows, her uncharacteristic grin shining brightly and cheerily through the dark.

"Such a cute couple," she muttered to herself, "for humans at any rate." She turned and closed the door behind her with a barely audible click, striding back to her bed with her flowing, pale nightgown trailing elegantly behind her. "I might just have to help them see it for themselves…"

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

Light flooded the land as dawn finally broke over the horizon. For a short while, the world stood perfectly still. It seemed even the birds refused to share their sweet song so they could hold their breath, awaiting the final outcome of the fire mage's struggle, and during the wait, nothing else was quieter than Porlyusica's cottage.

Then, finally—

Gajeel's eyes fluttered open drearily. That had to have been the best few hours of sleep he'd had since he'd slept beside his dragon parent all those years ago, but why was he so hot now?

"Five more minutes, Happy."

The pierced mage's head snapped down to take in Natsu, and he couldn't help but beam. The pink haired mage lay there, pawing at a lose string in Gajeel's pants as it tickled his nose. His breathing had finally calmed completely, the color mostly returned to his face, and he had finally begun to radiate that familiar heat of his.

"I don't wanna go on the mission," Natsu mumbled, still asleep. He buried his head into Gajeel's pant leg further, leaving only his ear and the back of his head visible.

"Come on," Gajeel said softly. He shook his leg gently, attempting and failing to dislodge Natsu from his trousers. "You're gonna suffocate if ya keep your face like that."

Then another idea hit him, and the metal dragon slayer grinned an impish grin.

Bending down next to Natsu's exposed ear, Gajeel whispered in a mockingly worried tone, "Get up! Erza's coming, and she looks pissed."

"WAH!"

With that, Natsu rolled to the floor with a _thud_ and a loud cry, leaving Gajeel chuckling to himself on the cot.

"Gi hi hi…welcome back, Salamander."

**I know this chapter has been a long time coming compared to the others. I'm so sorry! I haven't had much of a chance to work on it since my summer band schedule began to fill up, and yes I am that much of a nerd. The difference between me and others? I make it cool. B-) Joking… At any rate, I hope this isn't as crappy a chapter as I thought it was. The words just wouldn't flow. Please, if you're still reading, send in those reviews!**

**P.S. I'm looking for ideas for where this story might lead. There's no guarantee your ideas will make it in, but I would certainly like to get a bit of input since I'm winging **_**most**_** of this story (some plans are still in place already). I'm willing to do anything from a quiet day to a big fight to a steamy scene. Just super sayin'! =^.^=**


	6. Where We Stand

"You're leaving again?" Gajeel yelled, startling a flock of birds in the trees behind him. "I thought you were supposed to be watching Salamander to make sure he was okay!"

"You certainly are loud," the healer said with her back to him. She moseyed around the pond she kept in her backyard at a leisurely pace, unconcerned with the temperamental mage behind her with his jaw dropped nearly to the ground. "You came to me the day I was to go gather a special kind of flower in the woods. It blooms for only a week each year, but the healing properties of it are unrivaled. Now that my time to fetch a fresh batch has been considerably shortened, I'll have to hurry to the meadows before they all wilt away."

With a huff, Gajeel crossed his arms, knowing arguing would get him nowhere. "So who's gonna watch Salamander?" he asked as he kicked a pebble into the pond, startling a very small coy.

_Wham!_

"Do not frighten them like that!" The healer lowered her hand before turning curtly back to the once again calm waters. "_You_ will."

"Me?" Gajeel spluttered, rubbing the new knot on his head. "Not a chance, witch!"

_Smack! Bam! Pow!_

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

A few moments later, Gajeel entered the cottage, thankful that his thick hair hid the worst of the bumps and bruises the old healer had given him. "The witch is gone," he called out. "It's just gonna be you and me for a while, Salamander."

But he found no reply. Glancing around the room, he noted with a bit of worry that the fire mage was nowhere to be seen.

With anxiety gnawing at his insides, he made his way down the hallway into the kitchen, calling out, "Salamander? Salamander?" The kitchen and hall were both as deserted as the front room. He considered Porlyusica's room, but quickly dismissed the thought. She'd made it perfectly clear that her room was locked tight and would stay that way until she returned in two day's time.

"Salamander, where the hell are ya?" he called one last time, barely managing to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Gajeel?"

The metal dragon slayer spun around to where the tired voice came from. He saw the back room he'd tried to sleep in the night before with the door cracked open.

"What are ya doing in there?" Gajeel asked, relief clear in his voice this time. But as he strode into the room and looked down, his relief evaporated.

Natsu held himself up off the floor shakily on his hands and knees, head bent down. He turned weary eyes back at Gajeel when he heard the heavy footsteps in the doorway.

Hurriedly bending down to help, Gajeel snarled, "I thought the witch told you to stay in the damned cot."

"What do you care?" Natsu snapped back. Rather he tried as his fatigue stole the venom from his voice.

Rolling his eyes, the metal dragon slayer slipped under Natsu's arm. "Just come on."

"I don't need your help," Natsu grumbled. He struggled feebly against the stout arm that held him to Gajeel's body.

When Natsu began panting, Gajeel finally reached around, gripping Natsu's legs just beneath his knees. He peered down at Natsu mischievously. "And I guess I didn't have to carry you bridal-style yesterday like a little pansy, eh?"

The fire mage's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Don't you dare," he seethed.

Without warning, Gajeel hoisted him up into his arms, cradling him as he did the day before, though it was a bit easier then. Natsu glared at the pierced boy and made to wriggle out of his grasp, but Gajeel maneuvered his arms so that he had the other's pinned down.

"Let me go!" the now immobilized Natsu yelled.

"Shut the hell up," Gajeel ordered, not even fighting against the wriggling boy in his arms.

The metal dragon slayer carried Natsu back into the front room, being oddly gentle with the boy in his arms. _It means nothin'_, Gajeel reassured himself, _just don't want the old witch to come and smack me again._ Yet try as he might he couldn't stop the hurt that stabbed at his heart each time Natsu tried to push away from him.

_Nakama,_ Gajeel thought, secretly mournful, his harsh face giving nothing away as he bit back the strange sorrow. _I guess it really didn't mean anything._

"Now, are ya gonna answer my question?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu grunted, still trying unsuccessfully to break away from the other boy's hold.

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel growled, "_What were you doing in there?_"

Finally, Natsu's mind registered what the other mage was asking, and his eyes registered embarrassment. Out of the side of his mouth he muttered, "That's none of your business."

"And why is tha—?"

"I said it's _none of your business_!"

Stepping into the front room, Gajeel pinched his eyes shut tight. He was not in any sort of mood to deal with Salamander's stubbornness.

"Look," he began slowly, "it's just you and me here right now. I'm takin' care of ya for the next few days whether ya like it or not or the witch is gonna kill me. So guess what." He stopped beside the cot and peered down at Salamander, eyes glinting wickedly.

Hearing Gajeel's tone, Natsu's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He tried with renewed vigor to squirm out of the metal dragon slayer's grip, uncertain of what Gajeel had in mind. But all he spat out was a snarled reply of, "What?"

Flashing a mischievous grin, Gajeel tossed the young mage on the clean white sheets of the cot. Before Natsu could even react, Gajeel was standing over him, pinning his arms to the mattress. Instinctively, Natsu made to shove him off with a well aimed kick to the stomach, but Gajeel caught his foot with ease, deflecting the abnormally weak blow, and pushed it to rest beneath the pierced mage's burly knee. Try as he might, now Natsu could not hope to wriggle away from Gajeel.

And the smugness in Gajeel's grin said that he knew that just as well as Natsu did.

And that grin grew wider as the dark haired boy bent, face inches from Natsu's so that Natsu could feel the other's warm breath, and spoke: "I don't have to take shit from you. _I_ am in control. _I_ can do whatever the hell I wanna do. Get the picture Salamander?"

With every intense word, the pink haired mage shrank farther and farther back into the mattress, but found Gajeel would only draw closer and closer. Natsu swallowed, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow to his cheek and chin.

"What are you going to do?" Natsu demanded, attempting to sound brave and wincing when his voice shook.

Thankfully, Gajeel eased back just enough so that his captive could no longer feel his breath against his face, satisfied enough with the answer he was given. "That depends on when you're gonna stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me what ya were doing in there."

Natsu's cheeks flushed pink, this time not out of sickness. "Looking for my clothes," he muttered.

The raven haired boy's eyes narrowed as he thought. "Your vest is laying outside on the clothesline," he said after a moment. "The witch said she'd told ya that. Why were ya looking in there?"

Looking anywhere but at Gajeel, Natsu mumbled something unintelligible. His cheeks burned brighter as he spoke.

"Speak up, Salamander!" Gajeel snapped, impatient.

He grasped Natsu's chin in an attempt to force the boy to look into his eyes, but Natsu only squeezed his eyes shut when Gajeel finally pulled his face around.

"My…my pants were in that back room," he mumbled, cracking one eye to glance nervously at Gajeel.

He saw Gajeel's features twist, first to confusion, then realization, then surprise and the same embarrassment that shone against the fire mage's cheeks. The sight of Gajeel's embarrassment caused his temporary partner's cheeks to burn almost as bright and hot as a dragon's inferno.

After a moment, the metal dragon slayer broke the uneasy silence. "I thought you already had your pants," was all he could think to say.

"Um…" Natsu opened his eyes completely, swallowing his anxiety and some of his embarrassment as he stared into the other's eyes. "When you went for a walk this morning, Porlyusica said that she didn't want to have to do laundry twice in the same day so she'd taken them off me last night before any blood could get to them. She said not to tell you after…after what happened last night."

"Last night?" Gajeel muttered guiltily. His mind darted back to what had happened, how he'd been so afraid for the fire mage, how Natsu had called out to him, how comfortable it had felt holding him. "What about last night?"

Though he hesitated just a moment, the pink haired, red cheeked boy managed, "I woke up last night, a little before dawn. You were…holding me."

At this, Gajeel's face blossomed into a brilliant crimson flush. His eyes shut, his head hung, preparing himself for the inevitable. _He's going to laugh. He's going to tell everyone that I'm nothing but a damn pansy._

Finally, Natsu whispered, barely loud enough to hear, "I…I didn't mind it."

_What?!_ Gajeel's eyes flew open wide, staring disbelievingly down at the fire mage.

Under the other's gaze, Natsu shrank back into the mattress. His heart beat crazily, trying to pummel its way out of his own chest. Surely Gajeel would be furious with him, and as close as they were, there would be no stopping the pierced mage if he chose to take out his anger physically. Sweat poured off Natsu's body, this time from fear, not fever, as his mind race desperately to try and find a way out of this perilous situation.

"It's just that it was so cold last night," Natsu stated weakly. When Gajeel continued to stare down at him unresponsive, he continued, "You were so warm. I didn't see anything wrong with it. I just…"

Still Gajeel showed no reaction—no anger, no bitterness, not a laugh or a baring of teeth, nothing. He merely continued to stare wide-eyed down at Natsu, eerily silent.

With a sigh, Natsu resigned himself to whatever was to come. There was no more that he could say to save this hopeless situation, so instead he spoke the truth plaguing his mind: "Look, I liked it, okay. I don't get why I did, but I did. It's not my fault your damn lap is so snug." He shut his eyes momentarily, gathering his resolve. When he opened them back up, the green orbs glistened up at Gajeel with sincerity and acceptance. "Besides, I rely on my nakama's strength when I'm too weak to stand alone."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Gajeel, and his eyes widened. "Nakama?" he whispered, his voice shaky.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I told you that yesterday, didn't I?"

At last, Gajeel raised himself so that he was standing over Natsu who quickly but cautiously snapped up into a sitting position. The burly boy turned his gaze to the floor, hiding his eyes from Natsu.

"So ya remember sayin' that, do ya?"

Raising both eyebrows in surprise, Natsu replied, "Why wouldn't I? I was out of it, but I wasn't out. What did you think I—"

Natsu's words were lost, caught with surprise in the back of his throat, as Gajeel tackled him again. Only this time, he was gentle, caring even, and instead of pinning the fire mage's arms to the bed, he tucked them under his own and pressed their chests together. Once the shock had finally worn off, Natsu glanced down, taking in Gajeel, on his knees beside the bed, his head tucked in the crook of his nakama's neck as he tightened his grip around Natsu.

This was no attack.

It was a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Salamander," Gajeel practically sobbed. One by one, his fears faded away to be replaced with glorious joy and hope.

And Natsu's heart melted. His eyes slid closed as he rested his head against the soft, dark locks beneath him. They fluttered with his breath as the fire mage said lightheartedly, "Call me Natsu, will ya? Salamander just sounds too stuffy coming from your mouth."

Gajeel grinned into Natsu's shoulder, causing Natsu to smile as he felt it. "Thank you, Natsu," the metal mage said. "Thank you."

~NGGNNGGNNGGNNGGN~

Somewhere within the deepest part of the forest, a little blue bird zipped through the trees, its wings fluttering furiously. They had carried it all the way from the nice lady's cottage. It hoped that she would be happy with its message.

That's when she came into view. Her pink hair held up with a glistening gold pin and her wrinkled face were unmistakable as she knelt at a stream, washing her face.

The bird tittered cheerily at her, eager to share his news with her. She heard the bird's lilting melody and looked up, smiling happily at the little bird. Oh, she would be so pleased!

She held out her hand, allowing the bird to alight on her fingers. As it chirped at her, ruffling its feathers excitedly, her smile widened, if only for a moment before it took on the scowl she usually wore when she thought about humans.

"That happened sooner than I thought," she muttered, contemplating the new possibilities that were quickly arising. Turning back to her daintily feathered messenger, she told it, "Thank you, dear. You can take the rest of the night off. I've already sent the barn owl to watch over those two for the night."

With a cheerful chirrup, the blue bird lifted into the air and wheeled off into the forest. Instead of turning towards the patch of wormy ground it usually chose to feed it, it twisted back out in the direction of the cottage. After all, that pink haired boy and scary mage were interesting to watch…

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait. I hit massive writer's block. =**T.T**= I hope that you like this chapter though. I **_**will**_** continue working on this story in my spare time. I want to go places with it! Just please keep reviewing and following! It helps the morale… =^.^=**


End file.
